Blog użytkownika:Biedronka i czarny kot/Każdy popełnia błędy
TO BĘDZIE CAŁKIEM NOWE OPOWIADANIE NOWE ROZDZIAŁY BĘDĄ POJAWIAĆ SIĘ NA TYM WPISIE WIĘC ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA I KOMENTOWANIA --ROZDZIAŁ 1-- M-Cześć jestem Marinette Agrest i opowiem wam może ciekawą może nie historie miłosną sprzed 5 lat kiedyś miałam tylko Tikki , Alya i rodziców teraz mam dzieci,męża i... A-Marinette gdzie są moje skarpetki ?! M-Adrien ! nie teraz ja tu opowiadam !!! A-Noooo dobra sam je znajde ! M-No to na czym skońcyłam zanim mój MĄŻ przerwał a tak i przyjaciół no dobra koniec czas opowiadać: 5 LAT TEMU Perspektywa Marinette Idę powolnym krokiem do szkoły ze słuchawkami w uszach słuchałam mojej ulubionej piosenik "I'm a albatraoz" i myślałam o Czarnym kocie ostatnio często o nim myśle kiedy wczoraj ratowaliśmy świat przed Mrocznym Amorem żeby zdjąć zaklęcie musiałam go pocałować ale on o tym nie wie choć w sumie to dobrze bo znając go nie dał by mi spokoju.Dopiero teraz zauwarzyłam że jestem już w szkole więc poszłam do klasy.Dzień minoł jak zwykle oprucz tego że dołączył do nasz nowy uczeń Max mojim zdaniem jest on podobny do Czkawki z Jak wytresować smoka. Jest on chudy ma jedno oko zielone a drugie niebieskie co dodawało mu uroku brązowe włosy ułożone byle jak i piegi na nosie i policzkach był ubrany w czerwoną bluze z kapturm , niebieskie jeansy i czewone converse pani usadziła go za mną i Alyą razem z Ivanem czułam na sobie jego wzrok na prerwie podszedł do mnie i zapytał... MAM NADZIEJE ŻE SIĘ PODOBAŁO PA PA --ROZDZIAŁ 2-- Max-Mogła byś oprowadzić mnie po szkole Marinette M-Chwila skąd znasz moje imie ? Max-Naprawde nie pamiętasz mnie co sobie obiecaliśmy kiedy byliśmy parą ? M-M-max to naprawdę ty !!! Rzuciłam mu się na szyje i go pocałowałam zaraz cała szkoła patrzyła na nas zaczeli bić brawa nagle zobaczyłam coś co mnie bardzo zdziwiło Adrien patrzył na nas ze łzami w oczach i szybko pobiegł do męskiej toalety Perspektywa Adriena Gdy zobaczyłem Marinette całującą się z Maxem zrobiłem się zazdrosny bo wiedziałem że Marinette to Biedronka kiedy walczyliśmy z Amorem zauwarzyłem Biedronke która zmieniła się w Marinette. 5 lat póżniej (Będzie się momentami zmieniać gdy ktoś np przerwie Mari Ekhe Adrien Ekhe straszny kaszel mam) M-yyyy Adrien co ty robisz A-Nic M-Jak nic skoro weszłeś do pudełka na prezent Alyi A-sorry M-Mogę wrócić do opowiadania A-Jasne M-Idiota A-eeeeeeeeeejjjj --ROZDZIAŁ 3-- 5 Lat wcześniej Perspektywa Adriena Otworzyłem drzwi do tolalety mękiej i je zamknołem oparłem ręce o zlew patrzyłem na swoje odbicie w lustrze z kieszani wyjołem zdjęcie Marinette nawet nie zauwarzyłem jak podleciała do mnie akuma i wleciała w zdjęcie usłyszałem głos w głowie WC-Biały kocie pomogę ci się zemcić na Maxie i zdobyć serce Marinette ale w zamiar masz mi dać miracula Biedronki i Czarnego kota zgadzasz się. A-Oczywiście Władco ciem Perspektywa Marinette Kiedy ja i Max się oderwaliśmy nie mogłam uwierzyć że go widzę nie widziałam go 3 lata nadal byłam przytulona do Maxa kiedy pomiędzy nami przeleciał koci kij ale jakiś inny kiedy odwruciłam się w strone rzucającego był to Czarny kot nie Biały kot ? --ROZDZIAŁ 4-- Perspektywa Marinette: Miałam już uciekać i się przemienić kiedy Biały kot mnie złapał A-I gdzie tak uciekasz księżniczko Wzioł mnie na ręce i kierował się w stronę wieży eiffla wskoczył na samą góre przywiązał mnie na samym czubku A-A to lepiej weznę ze sobą Z mojej torebki wyciągnoł Tikki M-Nieee zostaw Tikki A-W twojich snach a teraz muszę zająć Maxem Kocur poszedł szukać Maxa po chwili zobaczyłam że coś a raczej ktoś nadlatuje był to chłopak w kostiumie nietoperza jest ubrany w czarny strój do tego skrzydła na plecach na których latał czarna maska która przypomina gogle i malutkie uszka ma on jedno oko czarne drugie czerwone jego bronią są chwa te dwa ostrza które trzyma w dłonia N-Może pomóc panience M-Jeśli możesz Odwiązał mnie wził na ręce i zleciał na dół to nie fair ja też chce latać w końcu biedronki potrafią nagle poczółam że mnie odstawia na ziemie N-A tak wogóle nie przedstawiłem się jestem Cwany Nietoperz jestem tu by chronić Paryż przed złem M-A ja jestm... N-Jesteś Marinette Dupain-Cheng ale tagrze zwana Biedronką M-Chwila skąd mnie znasz i wiesz że jestem Biedronką N-Ja jestem Max Drin M-Max no nie spodziewałam się tego Max-Dobra koniec pogaduch czas złapać Dachowca M-Tylko mamy problem zabrał mi Tikki ?-Ale za to jestem ja Za sobą usłyszałam głos kiedy się obruciłam zobaczyłam kwami Czarnego kota M-Ale jak nam możesz pomuc P-A tak wogule jestem Plagg a pomuc mogę wam tak miracula Biedronki i Czarnego kota są wyjątkowe w paryżu sześć miracul zwyczajnych ale są i trzy wyjątkow do normalnych należą miraculum: 1 Lisa 2 Pszczoły 3 Ćmy 4 Pawia 5 Żółwia 6 Nietoperza A do wyjątkowych należą: 1 Biedronki 2 Czarnego Kota 3 Szczura Te trzy wyjątkowe są w jakiś sposub połączone że ja mogę wejść do twojich kolczyków,pierścienia kota i wisiorka szczura tak jak Tikki i Ziggi tyle że kiedy wlecę do twojich kolczyków będziesz Czarną kotką tylko musisz powiedzieć "Plagg wysuwaj pazury" M- okej noto Plagg wysuwaj pazury... 5 lat póżniej A-Jak ja sobię przypomnę jak ty wyglądałaś w stroju Czarnej kotki że mugł bym cię wziąść do sypialni i... M-Nawet nie kończ idz ty lepiej nakarmić dzieci a nie marzył o zboczonych rzeczach A-Ale czy to źle że chcę mieć czwarte dzicko M-Porozmawiamy o tym w nocy A-W nocy powiadasz M-A weż bądz cicho --Rozdział 5-- 5 lat wcześniej Miałam na sobie Czarny strój z dość dużym dekoltem czarne uszy,ogon i maskę dość fajnie wyglądałam ,ale był jeden problem jak ja mam się tam dostać skoro a chiny nie wiem jak używać kociego kija po dwóch minutach udało mi się go wydłuyć jakoś udło mi się tam dostać do miejsca walki widziałam nietoperza który leżał nieprzytomny w klatce a kota nigdzie niewidziałam nagle coś za sobą usłyszałam odwróciłam się ale jedyne co widziałam to Katedra Notre Dame a potem... Byłam we własnym pokoju we własnym łóżku a nademną Tikki więc to tylko sen T-Marinette zostało ci 10 minut do szkoły więc wstawaj !!! M- Tikki mam pytanie T-Jakie M-Czy sny mogą się spełniać T-A co Adrien ci się śnił M-No tak,ale nie oto chodz T-Opowiesz mi po szkole idz się szykować M-Dobrze Szybo się przygotowałam i pobiegłam do szkoły usiadłam z Alyią nagle pani powiedziała P-Do naszej klasy dojdzie nowy uczeń Max O nie,ni,nie,nie to nie możliwe co jeśli sen się spełni nie mogę do tego doprowadzić zadwonił dzwonek na przerwe to ten moment Max-Marinette mogła byś mnie oprowadzić po szkole M-Jasne Maxie Drinie Max-Pamiętasz mnie M-Tak Max-Tak się cieszę --Rozdził 6-- Perspektywa Marinette Po 2 godzinach oprowadzania Maxa po szkole.Kiedy miałam wracać do domu zauważyłam idącego w moją stronę Adriena trzymał coś za plecami podszedł do mnie A-Hej Marinette M-H-hejjj Adrienn A-Możemy porozmawić w 4 oczy M-No dobrze A-Chodzmy może do parku,a i to dla ciebie Wręczył mi bukiet czerwonych róż i list poszliśmy w stronę parku usiedliśmy na ławce A-W tym liście jest wszystko wyjaśnione więc mogła byś go przeczytać Wyjełam kartkę zaczełam ją czytać Twoje oczy jak fiołki a włosy jak niebo nocy z maską czy bez niej w stroju czerwonym w czarne kropki czy bez niego tak samo zwinna,sprytna,mądra, przede wszystkim piękna i tajemnicza ja też mam tajemnicę biedroneczko moja to twój Adrien a za razem Czarny Kot <3." Nie wierzę Adrien jest Czarnym Kotem i wie że jestem Biedronką jaka ja byłam głupia że tego nie zauważyłam A-Marinett ja ciebie kocham M-Ja ciebie też Pod wyływem emocji pocałowałam go A-Mari zostaniesz moją dziewczyną M-Pewnie 5lat później M-Adrien ty płaczesz A- Tak ze szęściaaaaaaaaaaa M-Jakiego? A-Bo bo myślałem że się nie zgodzisz M-ech faceci 5lat wcześniej Mineły 2 miesiące: Perspektywa Marinette: Dziś jest zakończenie roku szkolnego była już 8:00 a o 9:00 mieliśmy być pod szkołą a ja nadal nie wiedziałem w co się ubrać za 40 minut miał po mnie przyjechać Adrien postanowiłam najpierw się umyć a potem myśleć w co się ubrać Perspektwa Adriena : Była 8:30 postanowiłem troche wcześniej pojechać po Marinette.Kiedy zapkałem do jej drzwi otworzyła mi jej mama zaprosiła mnie do domu wchodziłem po schodach do pokoju Marinette otworzyłem klapę i zobaczyłem... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania